Unrequited Love
by kashi29
Summary: Alois has and Ciel have always been in love with each other. Either of them doesn't realize it. Will they both realize their love? BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1: Alois's Story

Painful Love

Alois has and Ciel have always been in love with each other. Either of them doesn't realize it. Will they both realize their love? BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

I just came up with this because I was inspired by SebbyPoo123's fanfic Broken. I will continue this if people want me too. Oh yeah, I checked how many views I got on my story Ciel and Alois's Sleepover and I have OVER 1,OOO views! Thank you so much! Here's my new story!

Chapter 1: Introduction

Told from Alois's POV

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in. I saw Ciel sitting on the couch doing homework while sucking on a sucker.

"Oh you're back," He said while turning around. I set my stuff down and hanged up my coat.

"Who does dinner tonight?" I asked.

"You," He said working on his calculator.

"Okay."

I'm Alois Trancy and the person I was just talking to was my friend and roommate Ciel Phantomhive, also my secret crush. I started falling for him when I moved to the same school as him and we started living in an apartment together. Also, on the first day I transferred, he helped me and showed me around.

****Flashback*****

"Class, we have a new student today and I would like to introduce him," my teacher said. I walked up to the front of the room.

"I'm Alois Trancy and I just transferred so I'll be going here for now on," I said while smiling to the whole class.

"Ok, how about you take a seat next to Ciel over there," the teacher said while pointing to the empty desk next to Ciel. I sat down and got out my things. I was taking notes on what the teacher was saying but I was interrupted when I heard whispering to me. I turned and Ciel was whispering to me.

"Hey I'm Ciel," He said while smiling.

"Sup, I'm Alois," I said while shaking his hand.

"Hey, during lunch let me show you around the school," He whispered to me.

"Yeah sure," I said smiling to him. Honestly, I was shocked. Usually, nobody wants to talk to me when they first know me because they automatically assume I'm a slut because of my shorts. I think me and Ciel are going to become good friends.

***During Lunch****

The two of us were walking up a pair of stairs.

"Ciel, where are we going?" I shouted to him trying to catch up. When he finally opened a door, I ran through the entrance. I was shocked. The sight in front of me was absolutely beautiful. There was roses, white flowers, and- blue flowers. Suddenly, old memories started going through my mind. Before I knew it, I started crying.

"This is the courtyard. Even though we're not supp-" He turned around and noticed me. "Alois, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I said wiping my tears. Except the tears kept falling. Ciel lifted my face.

"I know I just met you, but I don't like seeing you cry," He said wiping my tears. At that exact moment, I felt something in my heart. I didn't know what it was then, but I didn't mind it much. Ciel and I continued to be best friends for 7 years.

****End of Flashback****

I was smiling thinking of old memories. I washed my hands and got ready to make dinner.

"Is spaghetti fine with you?" I asked Ciel from the kitchen.

"Yeah," He said putting his things into his backpack. I started getting dinner ready. Oh yeah, you would've think that I've confessed my feelings by now since we've been friends for a few years now, but there is one reason. Elizabeth Middleford. Ciel doesn't think I know, but last year when I was going to confess to him, I found out that he was engaged to her. And if I confessed to him he probably would say something like, "Oh, I love someone else" or "Well, Alois there is something I haven't told you yet…" and then have a long story about how he's engaged to Elizabeth.

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh ok," He said and grabbed his food from the kitchen and sat down on the couch in the living room. I grabbed my food and sat down by Ciel on the couch. This is pretty much how it is every day. When its dinner time, me and him just eat and talk about what happened that day and some other random stuff. After dinner was done, I was going to take a shower except I heard Ciel yell at me.

"Do you want to play a few games?" I smiled.

"Sure, but if you lose don't mope." He handed me a controller. We played a few games, and (of course) I won. I took a shower and went to bed and think the same thing I think every night.

'If only you knew…'

So yeah my new story. If you want me to continue I will. If I do continue it, next chapter will be Ciel's POV.


	2. Chapter 2: Ciel

Unrequited Love

Chapter 2: Ciel

"*Yawn*" I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I'm best friends with Alois Trancy.

"What time is it?" I check my alarm clock it's 10:00.

"Unn…." I get up out of bed and walk to the kitchen. Alois most likely isn't up yet, so I should make breakfast today.

"EHHH?!" I see Alois up and making breakfast.

"Oh, there you are sleepy head, breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes. Huh? Why are not wearing your eye patch?"

"I just woke up, I just forgot about it that's all. Why are you up already? You usually don't wake up until 12."

"I don't know. I woke up at 9 so I thought that I should make breakfast today."

"But today's my day to cook!"

"I know I just decided to do it to be nice. You could cook dinner tonight."

"Ok…"

He set the food outside in the living room and we started to eat. Anyways, Alois and I have been friends for about… 6 or 7 years now I believe. I've loved Alois since the first day we met. He transferred to the same high school as me, and on the first day of school he was crying and I've been in love with him since. You're probably wondering why I haven't confessed to him yet, but it's because ever since I met him, he seems he doesn't want to be in relationship. Ever since highschool, he's got love confessions from both girls and boys. Also, he purposely tries not to get too close to anyone because he doesn't want to get hurt or betrayed. I doubt he would ever like a cold, dark, mean guy like me.

****Flashback from highschool******

'Today I'm going to confess my feelings to Alois!' I was running up the stairs to catch up with Alois who was walking up the stairs and going to the library like he does every day after school. I stopped immediately when I saw him and a girl talking.

"Alois, I-I-I-I love you!" She told him embarrassed and looked down at the ground. You could tell Alois was shocked. He then formed a smile. He rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings. I love someone else, besides, I'm not looking for a relationship."

'Love someone else? He's lying because he would've told me.'

The girl looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh I see…." Tears were falling down her face. She ran down the stairs with tears falling down her face. Alois just gave a huge sigh.

"Ah, Ciel!" He started running down the stairs towards me.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your 'moment'." I ran down the stairs.

'I don't want to end up like that one girl crying….' And a tear went down my cheek.

*****End of Flashback*****

That's why I never confessed to him. Anyways, if he did like me, I'm just going to hurt him in the end. Alois doesn't know, but I'm engaged to Elizabeth. Elizabeth thinks that I'm happy being engaged to her but I'm really not. I love Elizabeth, but only as a sister. I can't do anything about it, her parents agreed to it, my parents agreed to it and I can't change it because both of my parents are dead. So I have to live with this decision for the rest of my life. I love Alois except he doesn't know it and I'm 100% sure he doesn't like me.

"Ciel, is something wrong? You look sad."

"Oh it's nothing." I quickly finished my food. After that, I went to go take a shower.

"I'm going to do some errands." I said getting my shoes on.

"Oh can I go with you?" Alois shouted through the living room.

"No," I said about to open the door. He grabbed on to my shirt and gave me the most irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you better not be annoying."

"YAY!"

That's one out of the hundred things I love about Alois. When he's happy, he's like a little child.

I was driving and Alois was being like a little child on a long road trip.

"Where are going? Where are we going? Where are we going?"

"I told you already Alois, we're going to get some lunch."

"Where? Where? Where?" Even though I love when Alois act like a little boy, it started to annoy me.

"WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE KID COMPLAINING?!" I was surprised at myself because I never yelled at Alois like that since high school. Alois looked like a dog that just got scolded.

"No Alois, I didn't mean that.." He just looked out the window. Great, silent treatment. Then I heard Alois's stomach growl. He blushed a light pink.

"*sigh* How about we go to Carl's Jr and I buy you a banana chocolate chip malt?" He gave a huge smile. I wonder how Alois is so capricious.

"Thank you Ciel!" Alois said with his mouth full of food.

"Alois, you're 24, you should know that you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." He cocked his head to the side. He looked like a puppy confused.

"*sigh* you're such a kid Alois." I smiled and rubbed his hair. He blushed and put his head down and continued to eat. After we finished eating we left to go do my other errands. Alois was messing around with his phone.

"Where are we going next?" Alois asked.

"Grocery store. We need to buy more stuff."

"Already? But we bought stuff just last week!"

"Well it's not my fault that SOMEBODY ate all the food!" Alois crossed his arms and pouted.

"*sigh*"

Of course, at the grocery store Alois was wanting everything there.

"Alois, we can't get everything you want!"

"*sigh* It was worth a shot."

We both laughed. I got focused again.

"We should buy some things for dinner…. what do you want?"

"Oh, I love your stuffed green peppers! Or your homemade mac and cheese! I don't care what we eat because what you ever you cook is delicious!"

I felt myself blushing.

We both got back in the car.

"Where are we going next?"

"Home."

"Awww…. I want to go somewhere else!"

"No we're not going anywhere else. I was going to go somewhere else except you came so I can't."

Alois's birthday is coming up soon and I was going to shopping except he decided to come along. He seems not to know what I'm talking about.

'Please don't tell me he forgot his own birthday again….'

When we got home it was pretty late so I made dinner. My cooking isn't as good as Alois's but it still makes me happy cooking for him. I finished cooking and we ate in the living room and I took my shower and went to bed. My thoughts were all about Alois. I thought the same thing I think every night.

'If only you knew…'

This was a LONG chapter for me. I don't know if I'm going to do next chapter Ciel or Alois POV. I'll probably just do it regular POV. Bye bye~!


	3. Chapter 3: The Terror

Unrequited Love Chapter 3

Ciel's POV

It's 2 weeks from Alois's birthday and I'm out shopping a present for him since he's out of the house.

"Hmmm… what could I buy him?" I was looking around the shopping district and couldn't find anything. Then I noticed a toy store.

'Hmm…. should I buy something from here?' Well of course! Toys = fun = Alois. I walked in. I looked around at everything. Then something caught my eye. It was a bear that was a dark blue with blue eyes. I thought for a little bit and decided to buy it.

'I hope he likes it…' When I walked out the store I accidentally bumped into someone. He had black hair, was tall, and was wearing a black jacket with jeans.

"I'm sorry…" I was walking away except he grabbed my arm.

"Hey let go of m-" He interrupted me before I could finish what I was saying.

"What's your name?" Was this guy trying to flirt with me? I slapped his arm away and walked away without answering his question. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against the wall. He was leaning his face closer and closer and I kicked him in the place where a man should never be kicked at. He fell to the ground and I ran away.

'I hope that never happens again.'

*****~Alois POV~*****

I was at home and it was already 8 and Ciel wasn't here.

'Where could he be…?' I was starting to get worried. Just then, my cell phone rang. I checked the number and it was a number I didn't recognize. I answered it.

"Oh hey, Alois!"

"….Who is this?" I asked not recognizing the voice.

"You forgot me? I'm Claude remember? We met at the bar a few weeks ago!" I just remembered that. I went to a bar once and met Claude.

"I was wondering if I could come over."

"…sure, why not." I know Ciel hates other people here except he's not going to be home for a long time so might as well.

"Great, see you at your place!" He hung up. Why do I feel uneasy? I've done this many times.

About 20 minutes later, Claude showed up.

"Hey there Alois! How's it going?" Ugh. Cool types. I hate those kinds of people. I showed him inside. He pushed me onto the couch.

"What are you doing!?"

"You know a little of this and that…" I hated the way he said it. But why was I so terrified? Was I scared of Ciel coming in and seeing me? No, why would I be scared of that? He doesn't love me back anyways. I decided to give in and lean closer and closer then the door opened. My eyes were huge with horror. Ciel was right there.

***~Ciel's POV~***

I just got back home from birthday shopping. When I pulled in to the parking lot, I noticed Alois's car was here.

'Oh he's probably home now…' I hid the present in the back of my trunk and covered it up. I walked over to the door and opened it up. And, right in front of me, was Alois on the couch with some stranger on top of him. I was so heartbroken I ran out with tears streaming down my face. I could hear Alois's voice through the door saying, "Wait, Ciel!"

I ran back to my car and drove to a person I could always trust.

So guys I updated! And yes if you watched Sekai ichi hatsukoi you'll know that part with Claude and Alois was from season 2 of sekai ichi hatuskoi with Yukina and Kisa. I'll update soon. Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Lots of Tears

Unrequited Love Chapter 4

*****~Alois's POV~*****

"Ciel, wait!" I shouted trying to get up off of the couch. Claude pushed me down back onto the couch.

"Oh, we're not finished yet…" He said leaning forward. Ugh. I hated this guy. I was starting to get pissed off. I'm not wasting my time with this guy. I pushed him down onto the ground with all my strength.

"Ugh!" He said holding his stomach. Wow. For some reason, I'm feeling great pleasure with this guy in pain.

"You made the person I love run out of here and I can't accept that," I said with a cruel smile. I stepped on this guy's stomach and kicked it. I watched him get up with pain. I started to get up and he was about to punch me except I kicked him over to the door.

"Oh, trying to hurt me back are we? It doesn't work that way around here buddy," I said with a cruel smile and kicked him out the door.

"Never come back here and I hope you feel more pain in your life!" I waved and smiled. I slammed the door.

'I made another stupid mistake…' I put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and went to my car to find Ciel.

~*****Ciel's POV*****~

I finally got here. I heaved a deep sigh and rang the door bell. The door opened.

"Hey Ciel. Why are you crying?" Elizabeth said. She showed me inside and we went up to her room.

"Ok. Spill it."

"It's with Alois. When I walked inside our apartment, I saw some random guy and top of him, and they were about to kiss!" I hugged Elizabeth and cried in her chest.

"Awww, Ciel honey, don't cry. I'm sure he didn't want to."

"Then why was he leaning in with his arms around his neck!?" I cried even louder in Elizabeth's chest. She hugged me back. We're engaged, except we don't like to of it that way. It's more like she's my mother or sister. I can tell her anything and she'll support me.

"This is so painful, why can't he just love me back!" I continue to cry in Elizabeth's chest.

~*****Alois's POV*****~

I checked everywhere Ciel could possibly be. Where could he be? There is only one option left.

I looked up at the tall building and got my composure together. I ringed the doorbell.

"Hello there, good evening. What business do you have here?" An old man answered the door. I guess it was the Middlefords' butler. I'm going to have to act classy which I hate. I mean seriously, I'm supposed to be the slutty, childish, adult that everybody loves!

"I'm looking to see if Ciel Phantomhive is here?" He showed me inside. He showed me up the stairs and walked to me a door and left. I knocked and opened it. The scene in front of me was Ciel hugging Elizabeth and with his head in her *ahem* chest area. It took them a while for them to notice me. But when they did Ciel had his eyes open in shock and terror it looked like. Why does he look shocked? I was angry and heartbroken.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing your 'moment'. Have fun with your wife." I said and walked out the room. As soon as I got back into my car I started crying.

"Why can't he love me back!?" I continued to cry.

I think this a heartbroken chapter. :( I'll continue to write some more soon. Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Unrequited Love Chapter 5

New chapter again! :D It's because I have been having a lot of inspiration lately. Here it is!

~****Alois's POV****~

After crying for a while, I decided to drive back home. When I got home, I took a bath and went to bed. I slowly cried myself to sleep.

****~Ciel's POV~****

I accidentally fell asleep at Elizabeth's house. I looked at the clock and it was 2:00 in the morning.

'I should just drive home… but I might see Alois there… I'll just deal with it when I get there.'

I wrote down a note for Lizzy telling her that I'm going home and left. When I got back there, I walked in as carefully as I can. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen because I was hungry. I tried grabbing the graham crackers out of the cabinet except I accidentally made the pans fall down.

"Dammit…" I see Alois walk in.

~****Alois's POV****~

I heard metal falling. I got up and walked over to where I heard it. When I walked into the living room, I saw a silhouette in the kitchen. When I walked in the kitchen I turned on the lights and turned on the lights and saw Ciel on the ground picking up pans. We both stared at each other in complete silence. Then I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Glad you're home." I opened the cabinet and grabbed some fruit gushers and went back to my room to eat them. After I ate them, I got sleepy again so I fell back asleep.

****~Ciel's POV~****

Alois just hugged me and said he's glad I'm back home. Before I knew it, a tear fell down my cheek. More and more tears fell down.

"Dammit Alois, why are you always so nice to me!? Its just going to hurt more!" I continued to cry in the kitchen.

***5 minutes later***

After crying, I felt tired so I went to sleep.

***In the morning***

When I woke up in the morning, I walked in the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

'Dear Ciel,

I'm going out of the house for a while, I just wanted to let you know. I've made breakfast for you so eat up! I'll be home soon.

Your best friend,

Alois

P.S. I'm sorry for last night.'

"What happened last night?" I asked myself. Then all the memories flooded through my head. I couldn't help but cry. Then I remembered when Alois was at Elizabeth's house.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your 'moment'. Have fun with your wife."

'Wife? Wait, does he knows I'm engaged to Elizabeth!? But how!?'

All these thoughts were flooding through my head.

'Oh yeah! Alois's birthday! I forgot about buying him a birthday cake!'

I ate my breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, and left.

I was walking down the shopping district thinking of what cake Alois would like.

'I know Alois likes vanilla cake better then chocolate….. hm….' I continued to look around and I knew what type of cake Alois would like.

"Ice cream cake!" I ran over to the closet dairy queen.

~****Alois's POV****~

I went out shopping today to get my mind off of things. I was shopping for a new video game for my 3DS. I was walking around but somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around

"Y-you!"

"That's right you bastard! You didn't let me finish doing what I was doing yesterday! So I'll just finish…." It was Claude. He started moving forward and forward but suddenly, he fell down to the ground. The guy that kicked Claude down was… Ciel.

****~Ciel's POV~****

I was just walking around the shopping district. I ordered a vanilla ice cream cake with cherry filling inside. The design on the top of the cake would be me and Alois's rings we got because we were best friends.

***Flashback***

Alois and I were walking back home after school with our arms linked together.

"Ciel~"

"What?"

"Me and you are best friends right?"

"Of course! Why are you asking me?"

"Well… we never show it or anything… like we don't have necklaces or anything."

"Girls do that, Alois! Why would we need to do that?"

"Oh look!" Alois pointed over to a store shop window. Inside was 2 rings. One with a blue stone, and one with red stone with designs around it.

"I have to admit I like the blue one…"

"Come on!"

He dragged me inside and immediately went over to the counter.

"I would like to buy those two rings in the window." The man at the counter nodded. Alois got his wallet out.

"Alois you don't have to do this."

"But I want to! I'm paying anyways." The man came back and put two black boxes on the glass counter. Alois paid for it and we left. Alois handed me one box.

"Do you promise to wear it every day?"

"Yes, I promise." We both put on our rings and continued walking.

***End of flashback***

I smiled while I remembered old memories and looked down at my ring. Then I heard a small commotion. I looked at the shop that was across from the one I was standing at.

"Is that… Alois?" I ran over to the shop across from me.

"You didn't let me finish doing what I was doing yesterday! So I'll just finish…." This guy pissed me off. I kicked him in his back and he fell down. I kneeled down.

"To let you know, you shouldn't be hitting on my boyfriend so I recommend to stay away from him if you don't want to get hurt." He was still on the ground in pain. I grabbed Alois's arm and I dragged him over to my car. I put him in the car and drove away.

"Why did you say I was your boyfriend!?"

"I just said that to get him off your back! What were you thinking!"

"I swear, I just wanted to go shopping! I didn't know I would see him here!"

"You're lucky I came when I did or else you could've got raped!"

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I didn't want to worry you. I was just trying to get my mind off of yesterday."

Regular POV

After Alois mentioned the day before, the rest of the car ride was silent. Both Alois and Ciel thought, 'I'm sorry.'

Long chapter isn't it! Next chapter will be Alois's birthday! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good. Bye bye~!


	6. Chapter 6: Alois's Birthday!

Unrequited Love Chapter 6: Alois's Birthday!

This chapter will be Alois's birthday! Now let's start the story.

****~Ciel's POV~****

Today was Alois's birthday. I went over to dairy queen to pick up his cake. I paid for it and left. Alois is going to be out of the house for a while, so that gives me the chance to wrap his present and get his cake ready. I put the cake in the trunk of my car and put it in a thermal bag. I drove back home and got everything ready. I put his teddy bear present in a box and put shiny, light blue, wrapping paper around it. I put the cake on the table and took off the lid and put in candles. Now, I just have to wait for Alois to get home.

***20 minutes later***

Alois walked in 20 minutes later.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I said throwing my hands in the air. He had a surprised look on his face. He then smiled. He threw his stuff down and ran over to the couch.

"So what did you get me?" He said like a little child. He was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas. I giggled.

"Have some patience," I said grabbing the present from behind me. He snatched it out of my hands. He threw the wrapping paper everywhere and then frowned when he saw I taped the box. While walking to the kitchen he said, "Why did you put tape on there!? Now I have to grab the damn scissors!" I was laughing so hard. When he came back he still had a frown on his face murmuring some stuff. He used the scissors to open the box and just held the teddy bear and stared at it.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"It's missing something…."

"How is it missing something!?" I yelled.

"Ah, I know what it is!" He turned over to me and leaned forward. I felt myself blushing. He put his hands behind my head. Then my eye patch was in his hands.

"What the heck was that for!?" He was wrapping the eye patch around the bear's right eye.

"Now look! It's you!" The bear somewhat did bear a resemblance to me.

"I'm naming it Ciel!"

"What about my eye patch!" I could feel myself blushing.

"You have extra don't you? Just use those ones." He was messing around with the arms of the bear.

"*sigh* Let me light the cake." The lighter was on the table beside the couch where Alois was sitting. I was leaning over Alois except I accidentally fell on top of him.

"I'll just get up-" When I got up I noticed I was on top of Alois. I continued to stare into Alois's sky blue eyes.

~****Alois's POV****~

I just went out shopping for a while since I didn't get to finish yesterday. When I came back Ciel was on the couch with a birthday cake on the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He shouted. I was shocked. Honestly, I forgot that today was my birthday because I've been focusing on what happened a few weeks ago. I smiled and set my stuff down and ran to the couch.

"So what did you get me?" I was bouncing up and down. Ciel giggled.

"Have some patience." He grabbed a box that was behind his back. I snatched it out of his hands. I threw the wrapping paper all over the place. Then, I noticed that the box was taped. I felt a frown forming on my face. I was walking to the kitchen for scissors.

"Why did you put tape on there!? Now I have to grab the dang scissors!" I heard Ciel laughing really loud. When I came back I was murmuring some 'things'. Then I opened the box. Inside was a blue teddy bear that had blue eyes just like Ciel's.

"It's missing something…."

"How is it missing something!?" Ciel said obviously annoyed.

'What's one thing that this bear doesn't have that Ciel does…? AH! I got it!'

"Ah, I know what it is!"

'It needs Ciel eye patch!'

I leaned over to Ciel and I was moving my face closer and closer.

'I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea…' I blushed a little at the thought. Then I noticed he was blushing. I leaned forward and forward and put my hands behind his head and tied off the eye patch. I wrapped it around the bear's right eye. It looked exactly like Ciel.

"What the heck was that for!?"

"Now look, it's you!" I said holding the bear in front of his face.

"I'm naming it Ciel!" Ciel was blushing.

"What about my eyepatch!"

'Why is he talking about his eye patch? He has plenty doesn't he?'

"You have extra don't you? Just use those ones." I was playing around with arms of the bear because it was absolutely adorable!

"*sigh* Let me light the cake." He was leaning over me. I was pondering with my own thoughts.

'It would be even a better birthday present if he kissed me…. ALOIS! What are you thinking! You know that's not going to happen in a million years!' While I was thinking these thoughts, I fell down on the couch.

'What is going on?"

"I'll just get up-" Ciel stopped himself. It took me a while to realize Ciel was on top of me. I blushed. He was basically pinning me down. All we could do was stare into each other's eyes.

'I never realized how pretty his eyes were…' Then he started getting back up. I pulled him back down.

"Can we… stay like this for a little longer?" I said whispering in his ear. I felt him shiver.

"S-sure…" It felt so nice just holding him. He was so warm. I felt so safe. After about 10 minutes, I got back up.

"I want cake!" I said clapping my hands together. Ciel nodded. He wasn't making eye contact with me and he was blushing.

'Why is he blushing?' I shrugged and handed him the lighter. He lighted the candles and started singing happy birthday.

"Now blow out the candles!" I thought of a wish.

'I hope one day Ciel will feel the same way about me the same way I feel about him.' I blew out the candles.

"Sooooo…. what did ya wish for?" Ciel asked curious.

"_That, _is a secret," I said winking. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some plates and forks."

"Ok."

I sprawled myself over the couch.

'Maybe I should tell him that I love him? NO! I'm not ready…' Then I remembered what one of my confessors said to me once.

****Flashback****

"I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings…" I said looking down.

"….There's someone else isn't there?"

I stayed silent.

"There is…. to let you know, if you never tell them, they're never going to know." She walked away.

'If you don't tell them, they'll never know, huh?' I shrugged and walked away.

****End of flashback****

'I don't know if she's right…' Then Ciel came back with plates, forks, and a knife.

"Don't take up the whole couch!" Ciel yelled.

"Hmph." I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"So which piece do you want?" I never really looked at the cake in full detail. It has the rings Ciel and I always wear. It says, "Happy 25th Birthday Alois!" in cursive letters. I thought it was really nice.

"Hello? Earth to Alois," Ciel said waving his hand in my face. I snapped back into reality.

"What piece do you want?"

"Doesn't matter." I grabbed Ciel the bear. While I was watching Ciel cutting the cake, I noticed that was something red in the middle.

"What is that…?"

"Cherry filling." I absolutely LOVE cherries!

"Yay! Thank you Ciel! I hugged Ciel around the waist. He handed me my piece of cake. I shoved the cake into my mouth.

"Thank you, Ciel!"

"Alois, you're now 25 and you're _still _talking with your mouth full?" I laughed and shoved more cake into my mouth.

"Happy birthday Alois…" Ciel whispered smiling and looking down at his lap.

I FINALLY finished this. Next chapter is going to be Ciel's birthday! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WON'T UPDATE. REVIEW! Bye bye! ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Ciel's Birthday!

Unrequited Love Chapter 7: Ciel's Birthday

Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews, I'm updating. BUT IF PEOPLE DON'T UPDATE I SWEAR I WILL HOLD OFF THIS STORY. Let's read~!

~***Alois's POV***~

Ciel's birthday is in 2 days. Right now I'm out birthday shopping for him.

"There's nothing!" I slid down a wall. Then I looked across the street. There was a booth that was promoting something. I walked over to it.

"The great winter ferris wheel! Buy tickets now!"

'Ferris wheel, eh? I should buy it for Ciel.' I walked up to the booth.

"Excuse me, how much are the tickets and what dates are the ferris wheel open?"

"$25 per ticket. The dates we're going to have is December 13, December 14, 15," This guy continued having a long list that I didn't care about. They mentioned Ciel's birthday so I took out my money and gave my money to the man. He handed me 2 tickets for December 14. He counted the money and nodded. I left. I decided to go to the store and buy him a vanilla cake. It was going to be completely blue and it's going to say in black, "Happy Birthday Ciel Phantomhive!" When I told the lady at the shop she looked at me weird like,

"How does this kid know Ciel Phantomhive…?" Thinking that I'm poor even though I'm not. I'm part of the Trancy Manor even though it's not as well known as the Phantomhive Manor.

I bought him a vanilla cake and paid for it and left. Luckily for me, Ciel was going back to his manor for some business so I could prepare.

*****Ciel's Birthday*****

I have everything ready I just have to wait for Ciel. Right then, Ciel walks in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!" I said with my most childish voice. He looked shocked and then smiled. He sat on the couch by me.

"I really like that cake…" Ciel said staring at the cake.

"Well duh, blue's your favorite color isn't it?"

"Well yeah, except for some reason the blue on the cake is the most captivating blue I ever seen…" He was still staring at the cake.

"Aww, come on Ciel, don't use big words on me!" I knew what captivating meant but I just wanted to act childish. Ciel sighed.

"Well, can we just have some cake now?" He said impatient. I smiled.

"But first, you have to blow out your candles and I'll sing happy birthday!" He gave me a sweet smile. After I sang it was time to blow out the candles.

"Come on Ciel, make a wish~" I said trying to be like a little kid. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He blew out the candles.

"What did ya wish for~?" I said nudging Ciel. Ciel laughed.

"That's going to be a secret for a long time." He said putting a finger over his lips. I pouted and crossed my arms.

'Oh yeah! I need to take Ciel over to the ferris wheel!'

"Put on your jacket and things. I'm taking you somewhere." I said getting my shoes and jacket on.

"But we haven't even ate the cake!"

"Don't worry about that. Come on, it will be fun~" Ciel sighed and got ready. Once we were both ready we left.

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel said annoyed.

"You'll see."

Once we finally got to our destination, I opened the car door for Ciel. He looked shocked.

"What are we going to- AH!" I dragged him by his arm and pulled him into the line. We were 10th in line so that was good. It was night so there was shining lights everywhere. It was finally our turn to get on the ferris wheel. I handed the man our tickets and we went inside a carriage. Me and Ciel sat by each other. Ciel was by the left window and I was on the right. Once everybody who needed to get on got on, the ride started moving. Then it stopped right when we were on the top. Ciel looked terrified. I gave him a reassuring smile. He blushed and turned away.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're terribly sorry, but we're having technical difficulties. Please be patient. Thank you."

I was just looking outside the window and saw how beautiful it was outside. It started snowing and together with the city lights, it looked beautiful.

"Ciel look," I said pointing to the window. The sight was just absolutely beautiful. I could tell Ciel thought the same. Then somehow our hands got linked together. I continued to look out the window because I was embarrassed. I could see out of the corner of my eyes, Ciel looked at our connected hands and then at me. I continued to look out the window. I smiled a very happy, but soft smile. I was really happy. Then I hugged Ciel and brought him closer to me with his head on my heart.

"Happy birthday, Ciel," I whispered in his ear. He looked shocked then wrapped his arms around me. For once in 7 years, I felt like Ciel could possibly love me back.

I wanted this chapter to be sweet. ^^ But, don't expect it to be like it the whole story! This story is going to get sadder sometime! REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE. REVIEW. Bye bye~!


	8. Chapter 8: What just happened?

Unrequited Love Chapter 8

****~Ciel's POV~****

I was on the ferris wheel Alois took me to on my birthday. Alois and I were just holding each other tight right now. The ride was having technical difficulties so we're stuck on the very top. Honestly, I'm terrified. Except with him holding me, I feel I'm safe. But, I feel insecure.

'Why are you being so nice to me…? Are you doing it because you feel sorry for me?" I shook my head at the thought.

"Is there something wrong? You're making weird faces." Crap. He noticed. I gave a light smile to tell him everything was okay. He smiled. After about 10 minutes, there was an announcement.

"Everything is fixed and the ride will continue. Thank you for your patience."

Alois and I kept holding each other until the ride was over. When the ride was over, we walked back to the car. In the car, there was a comfortable silence. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket. It was a text from Lizzy.

Do_ you want to go to the bar tonight in celebration of your birthday?_

I thought for a little bit.

_Sure, I'll call you when to pick me up. And yes, I will tell Alois. _

I put my phone into my pocket. I looked at my watch. It was 5 till' 9.

'It wouldn't hurt to go for a while…'

Soon, Alois and I got home. I walked over to the couch immediately. Alois went into his bedroom and came back out.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Alois said shouting from the hallway.

"Ok!" As soon as he walked into the bathroom, I called Elizabeth.

"_Hello?" _

"You can pick me up now."

"_Ok I'll meet you there!" _I hung up. She gets here pretty fast so I got my things on and wrote a note for Alois. Right after I finished, Elizabeth was already there. And she brought the limo again. She got out and met me.

"Ciel, happy birthday!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING YOUR DRIVER!? WE'RE GOING TO STAND OUT!

"Well, I'll be drinking too, and I know you don't like riding in taxis. So I brought my driver."

"Reasonable enough…." We both got into the limo.

****At the bar****

We finally got there and there was a LOT of stares. Of course everybody recognized us because we're engaged.

"THIS IS THE REASON WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THE LIMO!"

"Ciel honey, don't shout. It gets more attention."

"Hmph."

Lizzy and I both sat at a table. I just got some wine for my first glass. Since I haven't had alcohol in a long time, it felt really good. I wanted more and more. For my second drink, I got a beer. It felt even better. I got more and more glasses.

"Ciel, you shouldn't drink so much or else you'll get drunk."

"Oh I'll be fine!" Everything around was getting fuzzy. I kept drinking and drinking. My head started hurting and everything was getting even more dizzy. Everything started turning black. I passed out.

~****Alois's POV****~

I got out of the shower. I was drying my hair with a towel. I noticed Ciel wasn't in the living room. I looked at the table in the living room and there was a piece of paper.

_Dear Alois, _

_Elizabeth offered me to go out to drink, so I will be out for a while. Don't worry about me. _

_From, _

_Ciel _

"*sigh* I can't do anything but worry."

I grabbed my iphone and plopped myself on the couch. I grabbed my Ciel bear and put in my headphones and listened to my favorite song. I was snuggling with Ciel bear and listened to lyrics carefully.

_Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo _

_Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte _

I just kept listening to music. I checked the time. It was 1:00 in the morning.

'Where could he be...?' Right when I thought that, I heard the doorbell ring. I checked it and it was Elizabeth.

"Where's Ciel?"

"He's drunk in the limo. Can you get him out the limo for me?" I sighed and went outside to the limo. Ciel looked lifeless.

'This is why I don't let you drink, Ciel….'

I carried him bridal style. I walked back into the house and put him on his bed. I walked back over to the door and said my farewells to Elizabeth and walked into Ciel's room. I just sat on his bed and watched him. When it was obvious he wasn't going to wake up, I stood up but something grabbed my arm. I turned around and Ciel was awake and he was grabbing my arm. He pulled me over to the bed.

"You know it hurts when you don't pay attention to me? When you're so nice to me, I feel like you're only doing it because you're sorry for me."

'What is Ciel talking about….?"

"Ciel, you're drunk. Go to sleep." I tried standing up again except he pulled me down again.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" He leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked. I wanted to pull away except he reeked of alcohol. When I got back to my senses, I pushed Ciel away and ran to my room.

'…What just happened?"

Finished another chapter! This chapter was interesting wasn't it? ^~^ The song lyrics that I wrote was from the song Shiver by The Gazette. If you guys know, that was the theme song for Kuroshitsuji II. ^~^ REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE. Bye bye~!


	9. Chapter 9: Flashbacks

Unrequited Love Chapter 9

****~Ciel's POV~**** In the morning

I woke up in the morning and I had a major headache.

"Ow… oh my god what happened last night?" All these things flooded through my mind. One in particular, me kissing Alois.

"Oh my god, did I actually kiss Alois!? Don't be ridiculous Ciel; it probably was just a dream." I rubbed my temples and took deep breaths. I got out of my bed and walked to the living room. I saw Alois cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said not making eye contact with me.

'That's strange, he usually always makes eye contact with me.' I shook off the thought. Alois sat down the food on the table and sat down next to me. He wasn't making eye contact with me still.

'Should I ask him about what happened…? No, I shouldn't. Even if it was just a dream, he's going to think I'm crazy for dreaming it.' We both ate in silence. There was an awkward silence.

'What is going on!? He won't say anything to me!' I made a frustrated sound. I finished my food and put the plate in the kitchen sink. I took my shower and let the water run down my back. I sighed and got out. When I got out, I saw Alois in the living room on the couch watching TV. I sat beside him.

"What are you watching?" He seemed surprised when I sat next to him. His eyes were drifting everywhere and he was blushing bright red.

"U-uh nothing."

'What is his problem? He is blushing and looking everywhere but me!' I sighed and stomped to my room.

'What exactly happened between us?'

~****Alois's POV****~

Ciel just walked out of the room because of my awkwardness.

'Dammit! Why can't I get last night out of my mind!' I held my head in my hands thinking of how much of an idiot I was. I sighed and got off the couch. I walked out of the house.

I was driving to a place that I relax at and just let everything go. I walked over to my high school. I know it was Saturday, but it didn't hurt to visit. The gate was closed so I jumped over the fence. I did a perfect landing. I was always did get good grades in gym.

I walked inside the building and looked around. The halls, the rooms, the walls, everywhere. Everything looked exactly like it did when I was in high school. I noticed one room in particular.

"Room 321, huh?"

I walked in amd memories started going through my head. This was the room I first met Ciel. Then I started laughing. Memories of Ciel and I trying to get in trouble on purpose flashed in my head. Ciel and I were so stupid and boyish. I also remembered how popular we were together. And if somebody wanted to hang out with Ciel, he would rather hang out with me. Then I remembered one place that's special to me.

I ran up a pair of stairs up to the rooftop. I looked all around. It seemed exactly the same.

'This is where I spent lunch every day with Ciel. And missed some of my classes too.' I kept thinking about all the memories I shared with Ciel. All of this building is so important to me. I looked over at one of the poles. It had something carved into it. I looked at it closer. It was something me and Ciel and I carved together.

"Alois and Ciel best friends forever" and there was little doodles of Ciel and me.

I couldn't help but smile and cry tears of happiness. 'This is the place where I fell in love with Ciel.' I felt my heart warming and thinking back to that first day we met.

"Alois?" I heard somebody call from behind me. I turned around and saw Ciel with a confused look. I hastily wiped away my tears.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ciel. He looked nervous.

"Well I come here to get my mind off of the things sometimes…." I didn't know he came here as well.

'He's here for the same thing as me. And how did he get over the fence?' Ciel was never good at gym so I wondered how he got over the fence.

"Oh I see." I walked over to the railing. I let the breeze go through my hair. Ciel stood beside me. I could see him just staring at me. He then blushed and turned away.

"Um… Alois?"

"Ye-" I turned my head and since he was closer than I thought both of our lips accidentally crashed into each other. As if it was planned, sakura petals blew past us. Before I knew it, Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck. I pushed him away and had my hands cover my mouth.

"Please…. just don't do that…." I just turned around. As if I didn't have control over my body, I ran and ran.

'What the hell are you doing Alois? Why are you running away like a coward? Why didn't you kiss him back and tell him you love him?' It still felt like I didn't have any control over my body. I kept running and drove over to the Trancy Manor.

****~Ciel's POV~****

"What… just happened…?" I was so shocked from that kiss. I didn't realize that I was so close to him that if he turned to look at me he would kiss me. Before I knew it I felt tears drip down my cheeks. I fell down onto my knees.

"Why Alois, why? You were just disgusted of me weren't you? You felt sorry for me and pretended to be my friend. I should've known. You were always like that for everyone. I was stupid for believing that we were friends. You were disgusted by the kiss and you're disgusted by me too. I'm such a dumbass." I continued to cry and cry. I pulled out my cellphone and called Elizabeth.

"Hello?"

"Can you come me up?"

"Ok, I'll be there." I got up and wiped all my tears and walked to the front of the school.

UPDATED! :D I AM SO GLAD I FINISHED! Next chapter is going to be different. It's going to be told from Lizzy's POV. REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE. Bye bye~!


	10. Chapter 10: Lizzy's Story

Unrequited Love Chapter 10

So guys, I know haven't been updating lately. Lately, I've been so busy because I only have less then 10 days of school left so that means I have to do more things now. But once it's summer, I'll be updating every day most likely. And like in 3 or 5 more chapters I'm going to end this. :( I'm sad though because this has been my favorite story to write so far. But let's start!

~****Alois's POV****~

I was driving over to my manor because I feel like spending the night there tonight. I walked up to the front step and knocked on the door. Thompson answered it. He showed me inside.

"How have you been doing Thompson?" I forced a smile. He just nodded. I took off my shoes and was walking towards my bedroom when I heard a shout.

"Alois!" I was in a death hug and could barely breathe.

"Mom, let go!" I pulled her away.

"Alois, we missed you so much!" My mother shouted clapping her hands together. My father walked in. My look got more serious and I stiffened.

"Hello father."

"Hello, Alois. How have you been?"

"Good." I don't hate my father except he's stricter with me then with Luka. It's annoying and no fair. And he's not very supportive or understanding either and picks a fight quite fast.

"Why haven't you been coming back home? Why are you wasting time with that idiot Ciel?" I felt rage. My father has never liked Ciel. He never explained why or anything.

"Why do you hate Ciel so much? He's been super nice to me and we've been best friends since high school. You're the exact opposite of mom, mom is understanding and supportive except you're the EXACT opposite of her! It's annoying!" I ran up the stairs up to my room and slammed my door. I plopped myself on the bed.

'What's his deal? He's always hating everybody. Oh god, he pisses me off.' My door was slammed open. I felt somebody jump on top of me.

"Big brother!" It was my little brother Luka. For some reason, he always cheers me up and makes me feel better.

"Hey Luka, how have you been doing?"

"Good. Why were you yelling?"

"Oh, it's nothing you need to know about." I smiled. Luka sat by me on my bed and just babbled on and on about stuff that's happened to him. I felt myself getting tired.

"Luka, I wish I could talk to you more except I'm getting tired. We can talk tomorrow morning, ok?" I gave a soft smile.

"Un!" He ran out of the room and shut the door. I sighed. Why does life have to be this difficult? The door opened once again and it was Hannah, my maid.

"Hello master,"

"Ugh, what do you want Hannah?" I don't hate Hannah, but sometimes I just can't deal with her. She noticed my change of attitude.

"Master, what's wrong? Does it have to do with Ciel?" I was shocked.

"How do you know about my feelings for Ciel?" I shouted at her.

"Well, ever since you were in high school and Ciel came to visit you always were blushing around him and you seemed you wanted to stay around him longer. I figured that you liked him since then."

I was shocked that Hannah knew all of this.

"Well, I didn't know that you knew about my feelings for him. Well, about a few weeks ago, he came home drunk and kissed me. I didn't know if it meant anything to him. And today, he accidentally kissed me and I didn't know if he liked it or not. I pushed him away and drove over to here." She listened to me closely.

"Well, young master, I don't know what to help you with. I think you guys need to have better communication." I nodded at her then I gave her a hug.

"Thank you Hannah." I could tell she was shocked. She hugged me back.

"You're welcome young master." She got up and bowed before leaving. I changed into my pajamas and plopped myself onto my bed.

'I'm sorry, Ciel.' A tear quietly fell down my cheek as I dozed off to sleep.

~~****Lizzy's POV****~~

I drove in front of our old high school. I parked my car and walked in front of the building. I got out of my car and saw Ciel crying. I looked at the building. Just looking at it brought back memories. I shook all of those thoughts out of my head. I helped Ciel up and helped him into my car. I put him in the passenger seat, buckled him up, and walked over to my side of the car. I started the engine.

"Ciel what the hell happened!?" He was still sobbing.

"I'll… explain later." I sighed. I continued to drive. Whenever Ciel is having trouble, it always have to do with Alois. This reminds me of the day I met Alois. I remember clearly the day I met Alois.

****Flashback****

"_Hey Ciel!" He turned around to look at me. _

"_Oh hey Lizzy." I noticed a blonde haired….. was it a boy or a girl? It had to be a boy. He had such a pretty face I could barely tell. He seemed to be very shy. He was looking down at the ground instead of looking at me._

"_Who's this?" I asked Ciel. _

"_Oh! I haven't introduced you two yet. This is Alois Trancy, he just transferred here. This is Elizabeth Middleford she likes to be called Lizzy. Alois and I are best friends." Ciel put his hand around Alois's shoulders and was beaming. Alois was blushing a bright red and looking down. _

"_C-Ciel s- stop that." _

'_Why is Alois blushing? That's just normal contact between friends.' I shook off the thought. I shook Alois's hand. _

"_Hi there! I'm Lizzy!" _

"_Hi. I'm Alois." He gave a soft, but very bright smile. It was charming, honestly. _

"_Well, I hope we can talk to each other some more! I'll see you guys at lunch!" I ran to my next class. _

_~At lunch~ _

_I sat down at the usual table Ciel and I usually sat at. I was eating waiting for him. _

"_Hey Lizzy," He sat across from me. _

"_Eh? Where's Alois?" _

"_Oh, he's still getting his lunch," He said playing around with his food with a fork. I decided to make some conversation. _

"_Alois is really shy isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, except once he warms up to you he's really a talker." I smiled and then sighed. _

"_Why do we have to be engaged? I mean I love you and all but only as a cousin." He covered my mouth. I slapped it off. _

"_What the hell Ciel!?" _

"_I don't want Alois to know that we're engaged." _

"_Why not? Everyone else in this whole school knows about it and you won't let your best friend know?" _

_Ciel was blushing as red as an fire hydrant and looking down at his plate. _

"…_.like him." He muttered. _

"_What?" _

"_Because I like him." I choked on the juice I was drinking. _

"_Seriously!?" _

"_Well… yeah. I just don't him to know I'm engaged ok?" _

"_You know that one day he's going to find out and be pissed off because you didn't tell your best friend for years, right?" _

"_Yes, I realized that, but I don't want him to know until that day." _

"_Ok then." About 5 minutes later Alois sat down next to Ciel. We just talked and acted embarrassing around each other. During the whole time, I noticed Alois looked really happy to be by Ciel and got flustered when Ciel touched him. _

'_No way…. does Alois like Ciel too!? That is the only reasonable answer! Should I tell Ciel….? No he won't believe me. I'll just keep things the way it is.' _

_And it stayed the same for the next 7 years. _

End of flashback~

I know Alois feels the same way for Ciel as Ciel does for him. But I know for sure that if I tell Ciel Alois feels the same way, he'll just get mad at me and tell me it's not true.

I looked over at Ciel and he was still quietly sobbing. I sighed.

'Alois, why do you always hurt him like this? Isn't it obvious that he loves you? You continue to hurt Ciel and that's not going to help you. You should just confess.'

I pulled up to my house's driveway. I helped Ciel out of the car. I opened the front door and helped him up to my bedroom. I sat him down softly on the bed.

"Ciel, you have a lot to explain."

"Well…. you know that I like to go to our old highschool to calm down sometimes. Well Alois was there. Him and I walked over to the balcony. Me and him were standing really close together. I wanted to tell him something except I was so close to him that when he turned to me we accidentally kissed. I was enjoying the kiss than he pushed me off of him and ran." I felt anger rush through me.

I picked up the closest thing by me.

"DAMMIT ALOIS!" I threw a box at the wall. Ciel suddenly stopped crying.

"Lizzy?" I realized how angry I was. I don't hate Alois, but when he does stuff like this, I lose my temper.

"Sorry. Hey, I'll get you some tea, than after that I'll drive you home, ok?"

"…Ok."

****~Ciel's POV~****

I just finished my cup of tea. Elizabeth was driving me home. We pulled into the parking lot of the apartments.

"Thanks Lizzy."

"No problem. But you owe me 15 bucks."

"What- Why!"

"Because I need money for gas since SOMEBODY wasted all of it!"

"What- but- fine, I'll get you the money tomorrow." She nodded, rolled the window down, and drove away. I sighed. I walked inside the house. Right in front of me was Alois.

FINALLY! I FINSISHED! I wrote in Lizzy's POV this time so you can understand what goes through her head. I'll update next week hopefully!


	11. Chapter 11: Last Chapter

Unrequited Love Chapter 11

I wanted to write this because I'm just in my room listening to morning musume on my laptop. LAST CHAPTER! :( I'm really sad. But I have 2 new ideas for new fanfics in my head so I'll make a new one soon. Let's start.

~****Alois's POV****~

"Unnn…" I just woke up. I looked around. Oh yeah, I'm at the manor. I looked at my phone that was on my bedside table.

"It's 12:00…. I'll go back home…. Oh yeah I promised Luka I would talk to him in the morning." I found a piece of paper sitting around and wrote a note for Luka on it. I quietly walked down the hall into his room and set it on his bedside table.

I just went home in my pajamas. It's not like anybody would see me. I parked in the parking lot and walked up to the apartment door. I quietly unlocked the door and opened it. I looked around the living room. I quietly tipped toed over to the hall to check if Ciel was in his room. He wasn't. I gave a sigh of relief. I walked back over to the living room and right in front of me was Ciel. There was awkward silence for about 5 minutes. Then I pretended to go through my bag.

"Oh, Ciel, you're home. I'm glad you're bac-"

"Don't play dumb. I know you still have what happened on your mind." I continued to play dumb.

"What are you talking about? Anyways, I'm going to go to-" I stopped because I felt a hand around when I was about to leave.

"C-Ciel what are you-" I was hushed by a soft pair of lips on mine. Ciel had his arms around my neck. I didn't push him away or anything. I just let him kiss me. He slowly pulled away.

"*sigh* Ciel, why do you always do that?"

"What do you mean!?"

"You always kiss me and you're playing around with my feelings you know."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Ciel, you're probably the most dense person I know. Haven't you realized that I love you?" Ciel was blushing as red as a tomato and was mumbling some stuff.

"Y-you're just kidding right?"

"….Why would I be kidding?" I looked straight into his eyes. He started scratching his head, nervous.

"..you too."

"What?"

"I love you too," Ciel said looking down.

"…" There was an awkward silence. I sat down on the couch and Ciel did the same.

"Phsh. SQUEAL!" I hugged Ciel as hard as I can.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You're so cute when you're blushing!" He just looked down. I let go of him.

"So does this mean we're dating?

"Yep!"

"Alois I love you."

"Love you too." They shared a kiss.

"Alois?"

"Yeah?"

"Lately, I have been getting these... images, of me kissing you with force? Did I actually do that." My palm met with my forehead. I had totally had forgotten about that until he brought it up.

"*sigh* Yes, yes you did."

Ciel was blushing red.

"Eh! W-when did this happen!?"

"On your birthday. You decided to go drink with Elizabeth, you got drunk and you kissed me after I carried you to your room." Ciel was still red but had his hand on his chin.

"Now that you say that, I kinda remember... Oh yeah. How did you find out I was supposed to marry Elizabeth?"

"I found out a few years ago. I was going to confess to you except I heard you and Elizabeth talking about you engagement."

"That's how you found out..."

YES THIS STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry if this chapter sucked, I just had no inspiration. Sorry, I have not updated! School was acting like a bitch, and I went out of state to see my family and I just had no way of updating. This story is now over! Please read my other fanfics, and I'll make more black butler yaoi goodness! Bye bye!


End file.
